During a front end crash, the momentum of the vehicle will project the driver towards the front of the vehicle. This will force the driver's leg and heel point into the pedal pad with great force. Therefore, it would be desirable to produce a pedal assembly for an accelerator which absorbs the forward momentum of the driver's heel/leg point on the pedal pad.